Current large scale, commercial genotyping methods are generally array based and are prohibitively expensive. This makes them unusable for routine or en mass genotyping of a moderate number of loci. Because genotyping for specific traits requires testing of a moderate number of loci from large numbers of subjects, commercial genotyping is rarely used.
Large scale genotyping can be performed using chip or bead array technology. However, genotyping using array technology is expensive on a per sample basis. While array technology can be scaleable (i.e. allowing the gathering of genotype information from tens of thousands of loci, or more, from a single sample), the per sample cost prevents wide-spread adoption of this method for genotyping large numbers of samples.
Described herein are methods and compositions for use in determining the presence or absence of a target polynucleotide in a sample.